1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-panel display having test architecture, and more particularly, to a flat-panel display having simplified test architecture for reducing substrate border area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among existing display devices, the flat-panel displays have gained utmost popularity. Furthermore, among the flat-panel displays, the liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely applied in various electronic products such as computer monitors, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or flat-panel televisions due to advantages of thin appearance, low power consumption, and low radiation. In general, the liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal layer encapsulated between two substrates and a backlight module for providing a backlight source. The operation of a liquid crystal display is featured by varying voltage drops between opposite sides of the liquid crystal layer for twisting the angles of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer so that the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer can be controlled for illustrating images with the aid of the backlight source.
However, because the displays installed in most of the portable electronic devices are small-size flat-panel displays, how to reduce substrate dimension by shrinking border area for devising a small-size flat-panel display has become one of the most important topics nowadays.